It Effects Us All
by SugarCubes101
Summary: I looked at my sister. In a coma, probably dying. I can't watch. All I can hear is breathing and the sound of machines going. The only thing keeping Piper alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to let you guys know this takes place after season 3. It's not a futurefic, but it's set between season 3 and season 4 (If they make one). Mainly focuses on Peddie, just so you know.**

Patricia POV

I looked at my sister. In a coma, probably dying. I can't watch. Everyone from Anubis House is in the waiting room, except Eddie. He came in with me. My parents are flying out right now. All I can hear is breathing and the sound of machines going. The only thing keeping Piper alive.

I heard the door open and close. I tuned around. Eddie was back from the cafeteria.

"I brought you some Cherry Coke." He said softly as he held out the bottle.

"Thanks." I said as I took it. Cherry Coke always puts me in a better mood. I took a sip. It's not making me feel much better. I closed it and put it on the table. I looked back at Piper and took her hand.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Eddie asked me. I looked back at him and gave him a small nod.

He mouthed an 'ok'.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." He said. I turned my attention toward Piper. I felt tears and wiped them away. I couldn't cry. I refused to.

Somehow Piper's been there for me, always. Now she's in a coma and I can't stop myself from crying. Pathetic. I'm a terrible sister. My next thought was silenced by Eddie's ringtone. Some Sick Puppies song. He left the room to answer it.

"Hi, Sis. It's me, Patricia." I said choking up. "I'm trying really hard not to cry." I sniffled. "I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know if we have twin telepathy. I actually kind of wish I could just be one of those people who can say exactly what's on their mind and not feel ashamed of it, but I'm not. I've always been jealous of you. How you got to go to the fancy school and got to be the one mum and dad were always proud of. I don't understand how or why you ended up here. I don't understand why it had to be you instead of me. Piper I just wish," I was wondering if I should really say this. If I really meant it. I did. I really did. "I wish we could somehow switch places. That you're the one sitting here, conscious, not me."

I kissed her hand. I couldn't help but cry. I sat there for a moment in a trance, but snapped out of it. Eddie hadn't come back in the room yet. I was completely alone. "Piper give me strength. You always have. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I waited. As if she'd say something. Nothing came. Just the constant sound of beeping monitors. I heard the door open. I didn't bother to look back cause it was probably Eddie back from taking his call.

I grabbed my coke from the table and took another sip. It didn't make me feel any better, but it sure as hell calmed me down. I heard the door open and close again. Who could it be?

"Patricia," A voice said. Trudy. I forgot all of Anubis House was here. "I'm afraid you can't stay the night tonight." I looked back at my sister.

"That's ok Trudy," I started. "I don't want to anymore, anyway."

"C'mon, Dearies." She said. She motioned for Eddie and me to go out the door. We did and went back to the waiting room. Everyone was waiting in silence. Everyone looked up when I entered.

No one said anything, so we just got in the car. All that was going on in there was the occasional sounds of horns and the radio. Eddie had set it to Sick Puppies, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to music. When we got back I went upstairs and got ready for bed without saying a word.

Victor did his 10 o'clock speech and we all got into bed. I just lay awake, staring at the celling. Mara was sound asleep. It was a wonder I didn't break down crying. Somehow I held myself together.

All I could think about was Piper. Alone somewhere, desperately calling out, but there's no one to hear her. That was probably the hardest part.

Screw this. I can't take it anymore. I can't sleep and I don't think anyone expects me to either. I got of bed and crept to the door. I opened and closed it the very quietest I could. I walked downstairs, careful not to get Victored. He was asleep in his office.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the secret stash of Milano cookies. Trudy always keeps them in the house. It's amazing Alfie, Jerome, or Eddie hasn't found them yet. I took one out of the bag and started eating it. When our parents were overseas Piper and I would trick the nanny into thinking we were asleep and after she went to bed come down to the kitchen and stuff our faces with junk. Then Piper would feel guilty and we'd go back up to our room.

I smirked at the thought. Good times. I heard one of the boys' bedroom doors open and close. I heard the soft padding of footsteps coming down the hallway. Please be Eddie. Please be Eddie.

Whoever it was entered the kitchen. I didn't bother to turn around.

"What are you doing up so late?" The guy asked. I turned around. Jerome.

I looked to the floor. "Couldn't sleep." I looked back up. I saw him nodding, like he actually had a heart for once.

I heard some whispering coming down the hallway. It didn't sound like Trudy or Victor. The pair entered the kitchen. Willow and Joy.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah. I don't know, it's just I can't help but worry, that's all." Joy said. She knew Piper. She knew her better than any of my other house mates. "How are you holding up, Trix?"

"I'm scared." I'd never admit it to anyone, but desperate times call for desperate measures and that means telling the whole world I'm scared. And anyway, it's ok cause they won't hold it against me. Not now at least.

"It'll be ok." Willow reassured me. "I'm sure Piper will be up and at them in no time."

Did she really just say that? Willow isn't stupid, but she's not smart.

"Willow, Piper's in a…umm.." Joy started. "Coma."

"Ohhhh, I've read about those." Willow said. "Did you know 95% of patients never wake up?"

"Willow!" Joy whisper-yelled.

"Sorry." Willow said apologetically.

I just sighed and put the Milanos away. Instead of going to my room I just sat in the doorway of Fabian and Eddie's room. I contemplated going in. Everyone was asleep, but either way. If Victor caught us we were dead, no matter the circumstances. And I think Fabian would wake up to a bit of a scare if he saw me in Eddie's bed.

In the middle of all my thoughts I dozed off into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia POV

I was fast asleep, minding my own business, when the door I was leaning against opened. Whoever opened it tripped over me and that's how I woke up.

"Patricia what are you doing?" Fabian asked.

"Sleeping."

"Well why weren't you doing that in your bed?"

"Because I was just-" I was cut off when I looked at the clock. "Wait, why are you up so early?"

"I always get up at 5 am."

"Whatever. Look, just forget I was there. I wasn't there for any good reason anyway." I stood up. "I'm going to get ready for school." I said walking down the hall.

I ran into Trudy on my way to the stairs. "Oh no you don't. I received a call from your parents this morning. They want to see you at the hospital straight away."

"Is Piper ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, she's fine, for now, but they want to see you."

I went upstairs and got in the shower. I couldn't think of anything except getting to the hospital. If Piper's condition gets any worse I don't know what I'll do. I got in and out of the shower before any of the other girls were awake. I went into my room and Mara's alarm was just going off.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I need to go to the hospital as soon as I'm done with breakfast."

She nodded and left. It gave me time to get dressed. I just put on a t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I went downstairs. Alfie and Jerome were already there. No one else was, which really didn't surprise me. I sat down in my usual place and started dishing up. KT came in soon after.

"Are you going to school this morning, Patricia?"

"No." Usually there'd be sarcasm smeared all over that question, but I'm not up for witty comebacks today.

I kept eating and everyone else came in. It was unusually quiet for a Wednesday morning.

"Patricia are you ready to go?" Trudy asked.

I nodded and followed her to the car. She dropped my off at the hospital and I went to Piper's room. My parents were already there.

"Hi." They both said to me as I entered the room. They weren't in the mood for talking either. Good, we were on the same page.

I gave them both a small wave and I sat down.

"Patricia, we need to talk to you about something." My dad said. Oh this should be good.

"Patricia, your mum and I thought that if Piper's condition doesn't better in the next few days we are going to sign waivers and have them turn off the machines."

What? What? Were they absolutely mad? "Oh my god." Was all I could say. They were considering practically killing her? Their own daughter, my own sister? These machines were the only things keeping her alive.

"What do you think?" My mum asked. I wasn't for it at all. They were crazy.

"Don't do it. Please, just don't." I begged.

They exchanged looks. "Patricia, be reasonable. You don't want to see Piper like this and neither do we. I think it would be the best decision." Dad said.

I don't want the best decision, I want Piper. I looked at Piper then back at my parents. "Please don't." I pleaded again.

"Honey, she may never come out of this coma." My mum said. I knew she was right. The back of my mind was saying the same thing. Everyone was thinking it.

"How many days?" I asked, trying to hold in tears.

Joy POV

Last class of the day. I don't expect Patricia to be back from the hospital, but I can text her.

The final bell rang and I got my books from my locker. I pulled out my phone and texted Patricia.

**You back from the hospital yet?** I waited for a reply.

_No, but I should be back in time for supper._

**How's Piper?**

_Same. My parents are going to sign contracts and turn off the machines if she doesn't get better in the next 3 days._

It doesn't get much worse than that. **OMG. Are you ok?**

_Dunno. It's going to take some time to sink in. They just dropped the bomb on me a few hours ago._

**Ok, well I got your homework if you're in the mood to do it.**

_May as well get it over with_

**Right. Well, I'll see you when you get back to the house then.**

_Ok._ She texted. By now I had already done my homework and it was 5. I had about an hour to kill before dinner. Guess it's time to watch Gossip Girl.

Patricia POV

Mum and Dad are taking me back to the house now. I can't stand to be in that hospital much longer. They dropped me off and I went inside. I smelled Trudy cooking dinner. I looked around. No one was in the living room. I guess everyone's in their rooms. I walked across the foyer and down the hallway to Fabian and Eddie's room.

I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and the doorknob started turning. Fabian opened the door.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked him.

"In your room."

"Why?"

He shrugged. I groaned and made my way upstairs. I walked into my room and Eddie was sitting on the floor with snacks and his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked up.

"I thought, after your emotional day, you'd just want to unwind with a movie."

"No, I don't really think I'm up for it." I complained.

"C'mon Patricia, you need some rest."

I thought for a moment. Ok, maybe I do. "What movie?"

He smiled. He had gotten me to give in. I think he was pretty satisfied with himself.

"Back to the Future." He said. He loves that movie. Me, not that big of a fan, but I'll watch it.

Mara POV

Victor did his 10 o'clock speech and I went off to my room when I saw Patricia and Eddie asleep. They were snuggled up closely and it was pretty cute. I walked up to Patricia and shook her softly. She opened her eyes.

"It's 10:00." I told her. She snuggled back up to Eddie. She clearly wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Just go sleep in Fabian's room or something." She told me, half asleep. She closed her eyes again. I just sighed. I walked out the corridor and Victor was doing something in his office. I tried to make as little noise as possible and walked downstairs.

I knocked on Fabian's door and walked in. I shut the door quietly trying not to wake him. "Fabian," I whispered. "Fabian,"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Patricia said I should sleep in here. She and Eddie look pretty cozy up there anyway. Do you mind?"

"Yeah, go for it." He motioned toward Eddie's bed. Ewwwww. No matter what I do not plan to sleep in Eddie's bed. Just…no.

I walked toward Eddie's bed when I just stopped. "I hate to be a bother, but there's no way I'm sleeping in that bed."

He sat up. "You take mine and I'll take Eddie's." He rubbed his eyes and walked over to Eddie's bed.

"Thanks." I told him. I laid down and covered up. His bed was more comfortable than mine. I inhaled. His sheets smelled of his cologne. I buried my head in his pillow. It didn't smell like sweat or some other disgusting thing. It smelled, nice. Like dryer sheets. He actually washes his bedding.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't get his image out of my head. His dark hair, his blue eyes, his dimples. Sometimes he seemed vulnerable like a little puppy. Other times he seemed braver. Either way I went to sleep thinking about Stutter Rutter.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia POV

I woke up to the sound of Mara's alarm. Oh yeah, she probably slept in Fabian's room. I walked over and shut it off. When I looked back at Eddie he was awake.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"5:45."

He stood up. "I better get dressed." He opened the door and almost left. "Are you going to the hospital today?"

"Yeah." I got sad. I just remembered what my parents told me yesterday.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No." I replied, sadly. I don't want anyone to see me cry.

He nodded and left. I sighed and changed my clothes.

Eddie POV

I walked into my room and got some clean clothes out of my drawers when I noticed someone in my bed.

"Fabian?" I whispered. "Fabian?" I shook him a little and he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked. He sat up.

"5:47."

"Shit!" He sprinted out of my bed and went over to his side of the room.

"Who was in your bed?" I asked. He looked toward his bed and saw it was empty.

"Mara. Where were you last night?"

"Patricia and I fell asleep."

He smirked to himself. He thinks he knows everything.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Whatever you say." He walked out of our room with a smirk on his face. He thinks he's so funny. Yeah, right.

I got changed and fixed my hair. Fabian was smirking all morning. It was pretty annoying. I went to breakfast and Patricia was walking downstairs as I came out of my room. I walked up to her and took her hand.

She looked like she'd been crying. I can see why. She told me everything that happened at the hospital yesterday. I think everything finally sunk in. I stopped walking.

"What?" She asked shakily.

I tried to choose my words, carefully, before I said them. Patricia would be extremely fragile. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you today?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She took me into the dining room and we both sat down. It was pretty much like yesterday. Fabian kept smirking at me and it got extremely annoying, especially when Patricia started to notice.

I saw her get sad. Sadder than she already was. I gave her hand a light squeeze and a reassuring look. I think I just saved her. She implied she didn't want me to see her cry, let alone everyone else. I put my hand around her and rubbed her back. She took a deep breath.

"Trudy," She broke the silence. "Can you get permission for Eddie to come with me to the hospital today?"

Patricia POV

I need him. I need him now more than ever. Sure, I may look tough on the outside, but on the inside is pure mush. I am a hopeless romantic. I am sensitive. I've never shown any of those things and people don't expect those things from me. I put up my walls in 1st grade when my friend told this guy I liked him. He started making fun of me, but I just made a motto. Don't trust anyone unless they've proven themselves. That applied until Eddie. Somehow he weakened the walls. One day he just broke them all. Now, he's the only one who knows how to knock them down. They only come down for him. Only him. No one else, not even Piper.

"Of course, Patricia." Trudy replied. Fabian smirked more.

"What?!" I yelled. Everyone looked surprised and a bit scared. I kept my eyes fixed on Fabian. I waited for an answer. "What?" I asked again.

"Just forget it." He said. He stayed silent after that. He intimidated me. Fabian, of all people. No one had ever said that to me before. I wasn't about to pick a fight, but I wasn't about to back down from one either.

Everyone exchanged looks with me. Some were more sympathetic others were giving me looks like, "Who would want to pick a fight with a nerd?"

"Patricia, Eddie, are you ready to go to the hospital?" Trudy asked us.

"Yeah." I told her. All of us got in the car and left for the hospital. I'm scared. I'm scared Piper's not going to be better. I'm scared this will be my last day with her. I'm scared I'll have to say goodbye tomorrow. I don't want to say goodbye. Is that too much to ask?

Trudy parked and we all went inside. I think she figured she better go in. Eddie grabbed my hand as I led them into Piper's room. My parents were already there.

"Hi Patricia." Mum said.

I gave them both a slight wave. "You guys already know Eddie and this is Trudy the housemother at Anubis House."

Trudy shook my parents' hands and we all sat down. "Has she improved?" I asked.

"No. Actually, the doctors think she's gotten worse." My dad said. That's it. There's no changing their minds right now. I'm going to have to say goodbye tomorrow.

I felt tears. I really didn't want to cry in front of Eddie and Trudy. I let a couple tears drip down my face, but I didn't make a big fuss about it. No weeping, no sissy stuff. I just wanted to….I don't even know if words can describe it.

"Does anyone want anything from the coffee shop?" Trudy asked.

Everyone except Eddie shook their head. "Eddie why don't you just come; leave Patricia alone with her parents?"

Eddie nodded and he and Trudy left the room. After a moment of silence I broke it. "Do we have to say goodbye tomorrow?"

Mum nodded, reluctantly. A few more tears ran down my face. I couldn't take it. My stomach dropped, tears welled up in my eyes, I felt sick to my stomach, and I felt myself shaking. Panic. I've never felt it until now.

After a few minutes Mum and Dad left the room to meet Eddie and Trudy at the coffee shop. I knew what I had to do. Cry. Just cry and cry until they get back.

I let the tears come down my face. I let myself make a big scene. I didn't know what else to do. I got done by the time everyone came back in.

Tomorrow would be rough.


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia POV

We went back to the house and I did my make-up work. I asked Joy if she could give it to the teachers tomorrow. I have to say goodbye tomorrow. I'm pretty much fragile. I've never been fragile before in my entire life until now.

When Mara came up to get me for supper I just skipped it. It's a chance to get my tears out before everyone comes back up. I let myself cry and be just as dramatic as I was this morning. Eddie came up after everyone was done and he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I'd been crying. We didn't talk about it. Everyone has been in mine and Mara's room at one time or another. Some stayed longer than others.

Fabian explained why he was smirking at me and Eddie this morning. It wasn't a very good reason. Eddie stayed with me the entire time and so did Mara. She wasn't focusing on school she was just with me.

After a few hours Victor did his 10 o'clock speech and Eddie had to go back to his room. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I got ready for bed. Only silence followed once I got into bed. I would've cried, but I didn't. I don't know what stopped me. I looked around the darkness-filled room. There was only one picture of Piper and I and that was taken at Christmas time last year. I only shed a few tears. Mara was asleep, so I didn't wake her.

Eventually it came to the point where I couldn't take it. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the Milanos. I was about to eat one when I thought if I kept doing this I would get fat. That's not something I want to happen. I put them away and got myself a glass of water. I chugged the entire thing. I didn't know what else to do. I felt tears coming and I just let them out.

I put my hand over my mouth trying to keep quiet, but that wasn't enough. I heard someone coming down the hallway. Fabian came into the kitchen. I tried to suck it up, but it wasn't possible. He didn't question me. He didn't say anything; he just walked up to me and hugged me. He rubbed my back; he did all the comforting things. He didn't say anything to make me feel better. Fabian's not that person. Actions speak louder than words. That finally made sense to me. When I had calmed myself he poured me another glass of water and kissed my forehead. He's good at comforting people.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He went back to whatever he was out here to do.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked softly.

"Couldn't sleep."

I nodded and took a sip of my water. "I need you to do something for me."

He looked up. "Anything."

"If Eddie asks you why you're going to the hospital with me tomorrow instead of him tell him-"

"Who's down there?" Victor roared. We heard him coming down the steps and we both hid in the laundry room. Fabian kept us at a distance from the door in case Victor peeked in. Once we thought he was gone Fabian left the laundry room and made sure Victor was in his office.

"This is far too risky!" Fabian whisper-yelled. I agree.

"How am I supposed to get back to my room? With Victor wide awake in his office there's no way I'm going to get up there."

He thought for a moment. "I have an idea, but we need to wake Eddie." We went into his and Eddie's room. He shook Eddie lightly. "Eddie," he whispered. "Eddie."

"You don't do it right!" I whispered. "Let me." I stroked the back of his neck and he started smiling. It was working. "Weasel,"

He opened his eyes. "What, Yacker?"

"We need your help with something." Fabian said.

"What?"

"I need to get up to my room without getting Victored. Fabian has a plan."

Fabian explained the entire thing and we set it into action. I tip toed across the foyer and into the closet by the front door while I heard Eddie and Fabian clang pots and pans in the kitchen. I heard someone come down the stairs. I assumed it was Victor.

"What is going on here?" Victor roared. Fabian and Eddie were on their own. They were getting the lecture and the toothbrushes. I sprinted up the steps while still going quietly. I slipped into my bedroom and lay down in my bed. Surprisingly Mara was still asleep.

Tomorrow would be a very emotional day.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian POV

I woke up before my alarm. I turned it off and went to the bathroom. Patricia was already in the dining room, all dressed.

"Do you still want me to go to the hospital with you?"

She nodded. "I'll see if Trudy can get permission for both you and Eddie to go."

"And if she can't?"

She thought. "Can you go with me anyway?"

I nodded and went into the bathroom. I showered. It's weird, she's pretty much choosing me over Eddie, and for reasons I don't really understand. She loves Eddie and I know that for a fact. I see the way they look at each other. They're perfect together. Plus Mara and I might be a little more than friends now, but nothing's official yet.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself and went back to my room. Eddie was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. He wasn't in uniform. He was in his regular clothes. Patricia must've gotten permission for both of us.

"You ok?" I asked, soberly.

He inhaled. He looked like he had been crying. "Sure." He left the room and left me to change. I did and went out to the dining room. Everyone was silent. No one was really eating anything, just pushing their food around on their plates. Eddie wasn't much different.

"Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, are you three ready to go to the hospital?"

Eddie and I looked to Patricia. She wiped her cheeks and nodded. We all loaded up into the car. It was totally silent. Everyone was too afraid to say anything. Ages later we arrived at the hospital and Trudy parked. We all went to Piper's room. Patricia's parents were already there, signing forms. They looked like they'd been crying too. Patricia took Eddie's hand and sat down. She didn't bother to introduce me to her parents, but they didn't mind.

A nurse came in and took the papers they'd been signing. She looked over them.

Patricia POV

I'm not ready. I can't. I don't want to. "Are you ready?" The nurse asked my parents.

"Patricia?" My mum looked at me. I gave her a slight nod. I took Piper's hand and squeezed it tight. I pursed my lips trying not to let that slight squeal out when you cry. Tears strolled down my face.

The nurse went over to the machines. She turned one of them off. Everyone turned their heads toward the heart monitor, but I kept my eyes fixed on Piper. I was there when she was born, I'll be here when she dies too. My life flashed before my eyes. I could almost remember my first steps. My first words. The first piano lesson I took. Piper was there through it all.

The nurse turned the second machine off. I noticed her heartbeat got increasingly slower. One more. One more and her pain and suffering will be over. One more and it'll be all over.

More tears streamed down my cheeks. I kissed her hand. In my mind I was begging her to stay. It wouldn't happen. The nurse reached for the third machine and flipped the switch. It was over. It was all over.

I listened to the heartbeat monitor. They got slower. Dangerously so. I heard her final heartbeat then came the end beep. The final one rang in my ears. I started sobbing, although I couldn't hear myself. I felt someone holding me, though I don't know who it was. The only thing I was sure of was Piper was dead and I was understandably upset.

Someone dragged me out of the room and took Piper's hand out of mine. The last thing I saw was a team of nurses covering up her body. I sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway. I was handed a tissue and someone put their jacket around me. I was bawling hysterically. My stomach dropped. My chest ached. I couldn't breathe right. My lip quivered. I put my head down and someone rubbed my back. I'm so glad I didn't put on eyeliner or mascara this morning. I knew if I did I would just look like a zombie if I started crying.

I waited for those words of comfort from Fabian. I waited for the glass of water from Eddie. I waited for Trudy to take me back to the house. None of those things happened. They just sat there and let me cry. I still don't know whose jacket this is. I put my arms through the sleeves and realized it was Eddie's. The inside of leather jackets always feel like this.

I saw them wheel out Piper on a gurney. Her body was covered and they were probably sending her to the morgue. I need my sister. I can't imagine my life without her. I can still remember the last words she said to me.

_Love you, Trix. _I wish I reciprocated, but I didn't. I just hung up. I can't say anything of the sorts to people. I haven't even said them to Eddie yet.

I could finally hear again. I heard phones ringing. I heard my own sobs. I heard sniffling. I heard the sounds of the heart rate monitors. I heard doctors being called over the intercom. Someone grabbed my hand. I looked up. It was Fabian. Eddie was holding my other hand. I clutched them both like a little girl.

"Would you like to go to the house now?" Trudy asked. I nodded and stood. This isn't any place I want to be. We walked to the parking lot. I got in the car and Eddie sat with me in the backseat. He held me. Everything was totally silent until we got back to the house. My sobs echoed throughout the foyer. I swear Victor came out of his office and shushed me. I went up to my room and Eddie and Fabian followed. I just shut them out. When I got up there I opened and closed the door without even acknowledging they were there.

When I closed the door I put my back to the door. I slid down and pulled my knees to my face. Eddie knocked at the door. "Patricia, can I come in?" I just kept sobbing. I don't want anyone to see me like this.

I stopped sobbing for a moment and listened around. I heard someone outside my door. Probably Eddie waiting for me to open it. It wouldn't happen. Not yet, at least.

Mara POV

I went upstairs and Eddie was waiting outside my door. Patricia probably shut him out.

"Whatever you do don't go in there until Patricia says you can." I told him, firmly. If I know Patricia she won't be too happy if someone other than Joy, me, Piper, and Trudy see her cry.

I walked in and put my bag down. I immediately walked to Patricia. She was laying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. I sat down and she looked up at me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

She wiped away her tears and sniffled. "A while."

I grabbed her hand. I let a couple tears run down my face. Joy walked in. She put down her bag and sat next to me. Patricia rolled onto her side. Joy grabbed her free hand. We all waited for someone to say something, no matter who that might be. Nothing came. We heard all the other girls walk upstairs and go into their rooms.

After a while we somehow knew everyone was gathered around Patricia and I's door, but only Joy, me, and Patricia were in the room. I'm sure even Victor was there at one time or another. Trudy didn't call anyone for dinner. I think she didn't want to make it and if she did no one would eat it.

Everything was silent. Even Patricia was quiet. I'm sure a few tears rolled down her cheeks, but I wouldn't know. Joy and I took turns holding her. It's like a few friends nursing a broken heart from a break up.

"Would you like us to bring Eddie in, now?" Joy asked. Patricia shook her head.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this." She said. She snuggled back into my arms.

Despite everything anything I've ever been through I think this is the most heartbreaking experience.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie POV

We're all waiting outside Patricia and Mara's room. No one's saying anything, which is fine with me. I'll check my watch occasionally and the last time I looked it was like 11. Victor didn't do his speech that he puts on every night. Everyone's on the verge of breaking and I don't think anyone wants to be the first.

A sudden cry came. Everyone looked to the person. It was Willow. She went right into Alfie's arms to cry. He stroked her red hair. She cried into his shirt. From what I've seen Willow's a pretty empathetic person. Wonder who's next to break. My money's on KT. Mostly cause she's a girl, but whatever.

I tapped my fingers. This is one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of my life. Someone came out of the room. Mara. She closed the door, but kept her back against it. "Fabian," She said. She motioned for him to come in. He went in and she was about to close the door when I said something.

"What about me?" I asked.

Mara shrugged. "She hasn't said anything." She closed the door. I'm jealous. Ok, I'll admit it, I'm jealous. Why would she want Fabian in there over me? I let tears run down my face. I'm mostly upset cause she doesn't want me in there. The back of my mind is telling me not to be jealous, but it's kinda hard not to.

We waited for ages. Ages for something to happen. No one broke down, Willow had calmed herself, and no one had come out of the room. I checked the time again. 1:30! Victor WILL kill us all this time.

"I think it's time for everyone to go to bed." Trudy said.

"But Trudy, tomorrow's Saturday." Willow said, teary eyed.

She sighed. "Alright, but only if you're quiet." Everything went silent again. I heard footsteps coming toward the door. The door opened and Fabian and Joy came out. Joy's eyes were puffy and Fabian's cheeks were tear-stained.

"She's asleep." Joy announced, quietly.

Trudy motioned for everyone to leave the hallway and go to our rooms. We did as instructed. I walked to my room and got into bed. Fabian came in a few moments later. You could just feel the tension between us.

"What did she say?" I asked. The room was pitch black, so I didn't have to worry about eye rolling or anything like that.

"Nothing." Fabian said. "Mara said she hasn't said anything for hours."

"What? She's Patricia! She's had to have said something!" I practically yelled.

He sighed. "She didn't say anything while I was in there. Just nods and shrugs."

Guess I can't do anything about that.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up this morning at about 5. That's weird for a Saturday morning. I looked around the room. Even Fabian was asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I didn't know if I wanted to go into Patricia's room this morning or not. I just did as I thought I should and walked upstairs.

I waited outside her door. Maybe she would come out. She has to go to the bathroom sometime. Mara came out. I stood up.

"Don't go in." She said.

I sighed. "Why?" I asked. I just have to know.

"If she didn't want to see you at 5 in the evening yesterday what makes you think she wants to see you at 5 in the morning today!?" Mara asked.

"Can you just ask her," I asked. "please?" Mara walked back in and closed the door. I heard some murmurs and Mara opened the door again.

"No." Mara said. She looked at me sympathetically. I just want Patricia. She may not want me, but I want her. I just wanna hug her and kiss her and make her feel better. Is that too much to ask?

I turned around and walked downstairs. I heard Trudy making breakfast in the kitchen. I ignored it and went to my room. Food isn't important now.

Wow, that's not something I thought I would ever say, let alone think. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I listened to Fabian snore. I heard the occasional clank of pots and pans. My vision blurred and tears were coming. I refused to let them fall. It wasn't something I was prepared to do, but you know how when tears well up in your eyes and there's no way of stopping them from coming down no matter hard you try? Yeah, that's basically happened.

Screw it. I'm going to breakfast. Patricia will HAVE to come down then. I got into regular clothes and walked into the dining room. I was the first one there. Jerome came in a good 20 minutes after me. I was pretty much pushing my food around on my plate.

He didn't say anything; he just put some food on his plate. I waited for someone else to come in. Joy came in. She had been crying.

"Hey," Jerome said to her.

She wiped away her tears. "Hey," It looked like she was trying to squeeze out a smile. She grabbed a plate and started putting some food on it. She grabbed a fork and a napkin and left. Guess it's for Patricia.

Suddenly we heard a loud crash followed by some swearing. "Watch where you're going, Alfie!" Joy yelled. Jerome and I heard her burst into tears.

I walked to the dining room door and peeked through the doorway. They were hugging with a mixed pile of food and ceramic pieces on the floor. Jerome walked in on them.

"Hey, it's ok." He said hugging Joy. "You take some food up to Patricia and Alfie and I will get this mess cleaned up."

Joy gave him a small nod and went back into the dining room. Alfie went to get a broom and they started cleaning. I just waited again. Everyone came in and started eating. Even Mara and Joy came down. Perfect time to sneak away and see Patricia. I went in the kitchen and put my plate in the sink. I went upstairs. I walked down the hallway and knocked on her door.

I turned the knob only to find it was locked. What? No! What? This can't be happening! Please no! I slammed my fist into the door making a loud bang. "You can't hide in there forever, Patricia!" I yelled. I'm upset with her. I'm upset she won't let me in. I'm angry she let Fabian in over me. I'm hurt because she doesn't trust me enough to see her at her worst. Sure, when she was bawling at the hospital is technically at her worst, but she had no choice. She couldn't shut me out. It would've been hard for her to hold in tears, anyway.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard from the other side of the door. Her voice sounded exactly the same as when she said she hated me. How did she get my laptop? I'm still trying to figure it out.

"What did I tell you!?" Someone yelled from behind me. I looked. Mara. She was being harsher than usual now. And to make matters worse Joy was with her. They were both looking at me like I had just shot someone.

Joy walked toward the door and knocked. "Patricia, it's Joy." The door opened and Joy and Mara went inside. They closed the door and I heard bawling from the other side. Mara and Joy were probably getting her to calm down.

"What happened?" I heard Mara say.

Patricia inhaled. "Eddie's so mean and hateful!" She yelled. I understand she's upset, but she shouldn't be taking this out on me.

"What did he do?" Joy asked.

That's all I heard. I was pulled away by KT. She said something about respecting privacy or something stupid like that. She pulled me down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was still eating.

"We heard a lot of yelling." Alfie said.

"Congratulations you can hear! You'll definitely be ahead…at a school for the hearing impaired!" I yelled. I left the room. I went to my and Fabian's shared room and slammed the door.

I sat on the floor. I buried my face in my hands. I miss Patricia. I let myself cry. There's no use in trying to hold in tears now. I waited; for anything. A sound. A voice. A sign. Something. All that came was a knock at the door. I opened it and Fabian was standing there.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I just wanted to avoid the subject.

I walked past him. I heard some people arguing in Alfie and Jerome's room. I just ignored it. I sat in the chair at the bottom of the steps next to the phone. I just sat in a daze.

This bites.


	7. Chapter 7

Fabian POV

I woke up and went upstairs. I knocked on Mara's door and she opened it. "Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," I replied. "Ready for our 4 am picnic?" I asked. I held up a picnic basket.

"Yep." She said. We snuck into the attic. She picked it with her hair pin. We set it up. I got some Black Olive and Blue Cheese Bread Spirals, Lemonade Spritzer (Alcohol free. Eddie says it's what "virgins drink", but who's going to take love advice from someone whose girlfriend won't even talk to him?), fruit salad, and chocolate cake. Trudy helped me make everything last night. I think Mara's mostly looking forward to the chocolate cake, though.

Mara took a bite of the bread spirals. "Ok, how much help did you need from Trudy?"

"A lot." We both laughed. I may be a geek, but I'm clueless when it comes to cooking. I held up my glass of 'Virgin Lemonade' (As Eddie calls it). "Here's to Trudy who made and provided the food for this midnight feast." I said.

"And to Fabian Rutter who was Trudy's assistant chef." She added. We clinked our glasses and took a sip.

"WHOEVER IS UP THERE COME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" We heard a voice yell. Victor. Why is he up so early? We exchanged looks. We didn't know what to do. "Well," We heard him say to himself. He started coming up the steps. We were dead.

Mara and I stood waiting to be punished and given a lecture. The door opened and there stood Victor. "What are you doing?" He asked in a low tone.

"We were just…" I started trying to look for an excuse. Victor grunted and held out a toothbrush.

"I want to see my face in those toilet bowls, Rutter." I took the toothbrush. "Now get to bed." Mara and I got out of there as fast as we could. Surprisingly he didn't give her one.

"Night," I whispered.

"Night," She said back.

I walked down to my room. I laid on my bed. To think we didn't have any sort of attraction to each other before. We were both geeks in some form. And it took Nina leaving to make me realize we did have an attraction. We got together literally just 2 days ago right after Piper died. _I went downstairs while Eddie stayed at Patricia's door when Mara came in._

_ She saw me at the bottom of the stairs and looked into my eyes. She knew what happened, she didn't need any explanation. I looked in hers and we leaned in. We just got caught up in the moment. When we filled in the gap there were sparks. We pulled away and Mara went upstairs. You don't have to be a genius to know when the person you just kissed is perfectly content._

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eddie POV

I woke up and realized it was Sunday. If Patricia doesn't talk to me today I don't know what I'll do. I went to the bathroom and showered. I dried myself and put on clothes. I also put on cologne. If Patricia chooses to open the door I want to smell nice. I walked through the foyer where I saw a bunch of flowers. I read the cards on some of them:

_Patricia,_

_ I'm so sorry about your loss. You have my deepest sympathies. _

_ Mr. Sweet_

Thanks for telling me you were going to send my girlfriend flowers, Dad. I just ignored it and walked upstairs. I knocked on the door. Joy opened it. "No." She said.

She closed the door. "Screw you, Joy!" I said under my breath. I walked back downstairs.

"Oh, Eddie," Trudy started. "Can you go up and tell Patricia she's got a lot of flowers?"

I sighed. "PATRICIA YOU'VE GOT A WHOLE BUNCH OF FLOWERS DOWN HERE! TELL ONE OF YOUR MAIDS TO COME GET THEM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I walked into the dining room. Sometimes it's nice to be a smart ass.

I feel like I've tried everything. I've tried being nice. I've tried being understanding. I've tried waiting. Hell, I've even tried being mean. Why is nothing working? The whole rest of the day was a blur. Fabian had to go clean some toilets or something stupid like that for going on a midnight picnic with Mara. My guess is he struck out. You do not serve Virgin Lemonade to your date. That's just not something you do. But then again he is Fabian and being on the safe side of love is his specialty.

When dinner rolled around I realized how hungry I was. It was the same routine as the past few days except people were getting their appetites back. Not me, Mara, or Joy. We just kinda pushed around our food too. Mara took a plate up to Patricia. This time I didn't dare go up. I didn't want to risk the wraths of 3 fragile girls tonight.

After, I helped Trudy with the dishes. I just figure be helpful for once. Everyone seemed surprised I was willing to help. I talked to Trudy for a bit. She told me some story about when she lost her grandmother. Her mom was so upset. I wasn't really listening. Too distracted.

I went back to my room. I got on my laptop. I looked at the chat list.

_Patricia Williamson: Online_

YES! THANK YOU! I typed away in the chat box. I poured my heart out for a good 5 minutes. I contemplated pressing enter. What if she doesn't send anything back? What if she does? What if she sees it and thinks I'm an idiot? I looked at the chat box again.

_Patricia Williamson has signed offline_

My window of opportunity closed. She was offline and there was nothing I could do about it. I sat there looking at the words I had written. It hurt me to think she wasn't going to read them. I closed my laptop. I sighed.

"Fabian," I said. He looked up. "How do you get a girl to talk to you?"

"Patricia?"

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know why, but she won't talk to me."

He gave me an empathetic look. "I don't know." He said. He went back to whatever the hell he was doing.

Lot of help, Fabian. I sat back. What do I do?

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke and looked at the clock. 1:53. Great. I walked to the kitchen and I saw Patricia. She had her back to the door. She was tapping her fingers on the counter. I just stayed silent. I saw her wipe away tears. She sniffled. It looked like she didn't know what to do with herself.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't do it. Sure I wanted to say something, but I didn't. I just walked back to my room. I don't even think she noticed me.

At least time heals broken hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie POV

I woke up to my alarm and realized it was Monday. Great. I turned it off and looked to Fabian's side of the room. His bed was empty, as usual. I went into the bathroom and showered. It's definite Patricia won't go to school today. According to Mara the funeral is Thursday and we're all going. I hope to see her before then.

I dressed in uniform and went to breakfast. Everyone had gotten their appetites back. Patricia wasn't dining with us, as usual. It was pretty much the morning routine that's been set in stone for the past few days. I walked to class alone. If I did walk with someone there wouldn't be conversation, anyway. I went to my locker and grabbed my books. I shoved them into my bag. Wasn't like there was anything useful in there.

I walked to my first class. Biology. Taught by my own father. Boring. I still need to ask him why he sent flowers to Patricia without telling me. I don't know. The bell rang and Fabian and KT sat next to me. Dad was going on about the evolution of humans or something stupid. I was just doodling in my notebook. I heard him stop talking. What was going on?

Out of nowhere a ruler slammed onto my space. My head shot up. Dad. He clutched the ruler in his hand.

"Well, Edison, since you seem to want to be in art instead of science I suggest you draw the periodic table 50 times and while you're at it why don't you make a poster of it too?"

"But-"

"No buts." He said. He walked away and continued lecturing. I realized this day could only get worse. The bell rang and I headed to my next class. History. I sat down and got out my book. I looked to the chair next to me. On a normal day Patricia would sit here, but…today's not normal. Piper just had to go and die. The teacher started talking about World War II. I just kept doodling in my notebook. She'll probably be lecturing all class.

I drew a picture of a hand. Nothing special. I looked up to make sure she didn't notice I wasn't paying attention. I turned my attention back to the notebook. As I started blending the graphite I was surrounded by a bright light.

_I was walking down the upstairs hallway of Anubis House. I reached for a door, but it just flung open before me. Two people were arguing. It was Patricia and…me? We looked much older. A good 10 years older. They didn't notice me in the doorway. They just kept bantering._

_ It grew silent until the future me raised his hand and swatted Patricia across the face. She fell to the floor._

I was back. The room was spinning a little, but I was back. I was out of breath like always.

"Mr. Miller, are you alright?" The teacher asked looking back at me. I didn't reply hoping to catch my breath.

"Yeah." I said. She went on with her lecture. Please don't let that vision come true. That can't possibly be me. I would never do that. Never.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was finally the end of the day and I put the books I didn't need in my locker. I walked back to the house and rushed upstairs. I knocked on Patricia's door. It opened.

"Not you again." I said.

"Thanks," Joy said sarcastically. "And no." She closed the door again. I just went back to my room and copied the periodic table. And made a poster. By the time I was done it was dinner. There was actually conversation. Not from me, but from Alfie and Jerome.

It was dry one word responses from everyone they asked questions to. I just left the table when I was done. I couldn't stand it anymore. I went back to my room and pulled out a black sharpie. I wrote some words on poster board. I cut out a picture of Patricia and put it on the board.

I went upstairs and sat down across from her door with the board. I'll just wait it out.

She has to come out sometime.

**Sorry this is a bit short guys. Next one WILL be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Joy POV

I went upstairs and Eddie was sitting across from Mara and Patricia's room. He was holding something.

_If you see this girl can you tell her I miss her?_ It read. It also had a picture of Patricia and an arrow pointing to it.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I just ignored it and walked into Patricia's room. I closed the door.

"Patricia?" I said. She looked up. Her eyes weren't as puffy as they had been, but they still were. I pressed my lips together. "Look outside." I pointed to the door.

"Why?" Her shaky voice asked.

"Just do it."

She sighed. "It's Eddie again, isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. What else am I supposed to do? "I don't want him to see me."

"Trix, he doesn't care about how you look. He's expecting you to look like this. You just lost someone near and dear to you, he's not expecting you to be strong." Silence followed. It was clear she was thinking long and hard. For the first time in her life I think Patricia didn't know what to do.

"Don't let him come in." She said sternly. I just left the room. She needs to be alone. I just need to talk to someone besides Patricia and Mara. I feel like I haven't talked to Jerome in forever. I walked past Eddie and down the stairs. I heard some arguing from the kitchen. I peeked my head in. Alfie and Willow? They never ever fight. I left to Jerome's room. They'll make up later.

I walked in and he was on his laptop. "Hey," I said.

"Williamson finally stop crying?" He asked.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"I just kinda miss how we used to do stuff." I sat down next to him.

"Ok, well, I'll get off Patricia duty and we can go on a date or something. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Great. So tomorrow, 8?"

"Yeah." He replied. I left the room. A date with Jerome. Fun!

Mara POV

Patricia has been crying non-stop for the past 15 minutes. I thought a lot of the tears were already out. It's like Piper died all over again. I cradled her in my arms. She just started bawling. Just out of the blue.

"Do you need anything?" I asked. She shook her head. I've known Patricia for 7 years. I think at this point I can read her like a book. She's longing for something and that something isn't just Piper.

I just wish I knew what it was. She has made it extremely clear she doesn't want Eddie to see her. Although I don't think that's the case.

Whatever it is I hope she's feeling ok by tomorrow.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up and shut off my alarm. I walked to the bathroom and Eddie was in the same place as I had left him last night, except this time he was asleep. I got ready and when I put on my uniform it was 8. Patricia was still asleep. I left my room and Eddie was still sleeping.

I went downstairs. "Trudy," I started. "Eddie's camping out outside my and Patricia's room."

"That's a bit odd." She said. She went upstairs. I sat down and started eating breakfast. No use in going up. Everyone sat down and ate.

I walked over with KT. "What's going on with Eddie?" She asked.

"Something with Patricia. Not very smart if I'm the one to be asked."

She laughed and I went to my locker.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day flew by, strangely. Mr. Sweet wasn't in English, so that was a bit odd. Right now I'm going up the stairs of Anubis House. I opened the corridor and Mr. Sweet, Victor, and Trudy were gathered around Eddie.

"What's going on?" I asked Trudy.

"Eddie's being stubborn." Mr. Sweet replied for her. I went in my room.

"Patricia, you practically caused a court session in the middle of the hallway." I said.

"What?" She asked. She was getting annoyed.

"Eddie's out there. He didn't go to school today cause he's protesting you not coming out of here!" I yelled. I immediately regretted saying that. I shouldn't be yelling at her.

"He didn't have to, but he did! That's not my problem!" She retorted.

"Whatever." I said.

I can't stand another day of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Patricia POV

I thought about what Mara said. About how Eddie's protesting because I won't come out. I don't know how he's protesting, but he is. I don't know what to do. Mara and Joy went down to supper a few minutes ago, but I'll bet Eddie's still out there.

Piper's funeral is in 2 days and Mum's asked me to speak. I don't know what to say. I don't want to break down and cry while giving a speech, or whatever. I've talked to Mara and Joy about it and they've both said the same thing. Say how you actually feel. There's just one problem. In case they haven't noticed that's not my nature.

I got on my laptop and made a new document. I thought of all the possible stories I could've shared, like the time we switched places to impress Mr. Sweet and Eddie. The many times we tricked the nanny into thinking we were asleep then sneaking downstairs and stuffing out faces with junk food. Times like that. I just kept staring at the blank word document. Nothing was coming to me.

I heard Mara come in. "Hi," She said. "How's your speech coming along?"

"It's not." I slammed my laptop shut. I let tears run down my face. I started choking up. "I just don't know if I can do this, Mara." She walked over and hugged me.

"Yes you can." She rubbed my back. "Patricia, I think you're the only one who can say something about Piper and really truly mean it."

She's probably right. I don't think anyone knew Piper like I did. Mara went back to whatever she was doing and I started typing. Before I knew it Victor put on the show he did every night with the pin dropping and whatever else. I laid my head down on my pillow and thought about Piper. I miss her, so much.

_I was in a place with a bright white sky and fog at my feet. I looked around. There wasn't anything._

_ "Hello?" I yelled. What the hell is going on?_

_ Suddenly, a bright light, like a spotlight, shined on the fog filled ground in front of me. I looked up and saw Piper. She was wearing a simple white gown and if you looked really closely you could see little silver sparkles on her skin. She wore a 4 layer diamond bracelet on one of her wrists and a jeweled hair clip holding back her bangs._

_ "Hi, Trix." She said._

_ Tears formed in my eyes. "Piper," I started. I was shocked. "Where am I?"_

_ "You're in the clouds. I couldn't visit you, so I thought the other way around."_

_ "Am I dead!?" I yelled._

_ She laughed. "No, no. You're perfectly alive." I let out a sigh of relief. I'm not ready to die. "Trix, I wanted to talk to you. I see you've been missing me."_

_ "Yeah," There's no way I can trick Piper, she'd just see through my act. _

_ She put her hand on my shoulder. "Patricia you don't have to be strong." She said. "Hell, you can be as weak as you want and no one will hold it against you."_

_ We both chuckled. "I just guess I'm used to everyone seeing me as a strong person, not someone who cries at every word spoken."_

_ She looked into my eyes. "It's ok to be sad. It's ok to be angry. You're only human, Trix. It might not ever be something that'll be healed, but it'll do you good to let go."_

_ I nodded. "Ok, but I just have one question."_

_ "What?"_

_ "What's death like?" I asked._

_ She let out a sigh. "It doesn't hurt, I'll put it that way."_

_ "Oh," I said. I thought she would say it was the most painful thing ever._

_ "And go see Eddie. He misses you." She said._

_ "Ok," I said._

_ "I gotta go. I'll be watching. But one thing first." She pulled the necklace she had given me before she left Anubis House out of thin air. She put it around my neck. "Don't you forget about me." She started floating. "I'll see you later Trix."_

_ "I love you Piper."_

_ "I love you too." She disappeared._

I woke up. I inhaled trying to calm myself. Had that been real or a dream? I felt something in my hand. I looked at it. It was the necklace Piper had given me. It was shimmering and glowing. The light died down. "Now you're just showing off." I whispered. I put it around my neck and walked out my bedroom door.

There was Eddie. Fast asleep in a sleeping bag. He had a sign next to him. I read it.

_If you see this girl can you tell her I miss her?_

I shook him awake. "Is there room for one more?" I asked, referring to his sleeping bag.

He smirked. "Of course." He unzipped the sleeping bag and I crawled inside. He zipped it back up.

"I missed you." I said.

"That makes 2 of us." He replied. He kissed my head.

"Eddie," I started. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Our lips met.

That was the best feeling…ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Patricia POV

I dressed for the funeral. It was probably the hardest thing I had to do. I put on a black shirt. The sleeves went down to a little above my elbows and I put on black leggings. I slipped on my black flats and put on the music note necklace Piper had given me.

I made sure I had my speech and put it in my purse. I wasn't about to embarrass myself at my sister's funeral. I also packed extra tissues and put on waterproof mascara and eyeliner. I took a final look at myself in the mirror. I stroked the music note pendant. It'll be ok. It'll be ok.

I wiped away some tears and walked downstairs. Everyone was waiting. I looked around. The only colors I could see were black and white. Trudy walked out of the kitchen.

She sniffled. "Is everyone ready to go?" Everyone nodded and we walked out the door. The ride to the funeral home was absolutely silent. I'm glad no one said anything. It gave me time to get focused.

When we all finally arrived we went inside. Eddie and I sat in the front while everyone else went toward the back. Mum and Dad were already there. I clutched Eddie's hand as my family members started to arrive. I wasn't exactly prepared. I had only written the speech a few days before now. I took a deep breath.

The service started. We watched the video that they always put together of the person's life. It was nice. I waited for the minister to call me up.

"And now Piper's sister, Patricia, would like to say a few words." He said. I walked up to the podium. I took the notecard I had written it on with me.

I faced everyone in the room. All eyes were on me. I looked down at my notecard. "I knew if I didn't write this down I'd just forget it." I said. Everyone chuckled a bit. "If you know me you'd know I can't say all this mushy-gushy stuff." I paused. "I was always jealous of Piper. She always got to go to the fancy schools and travel what feels like everywhere, but I guess none of that matters now." I looked up from my notecard. All my nervousness was gone. I sniffled. "I can't remember not being there for me." I paused. "It was like she knew when I had a problem. We never think something like this will ever happen to us," I took a breath. "But it does. And when it hits all we're left with is what feels like ourselves, but we're not."

I paused and took another breath. "Somehow she always pulled through everything, no matter what it was. I was always jealous of that. And she'd always be so empathetic, sometimes you'd wonder if she had really been through it." I paused again. "I remember the last words she said to me. I wish I had reciprocated, but I didn't. That car accident she got in was so terrible and tragic; it's not a fate I would wish on anyone. I love Piper and she will be missed so much." I started choking up. "Thank you."

Everyone clapped as I sat down. I pulled the pocket pack of tissues out of my bag and took one out. I wasn't extremely concerned about my appearance as I was the mucus in my nose.

After ages of listening to speeches and whatever else we drove to the gravesite. I had bought a bouquet for her casket. She always loved pink and yellow, so I picked out those colors. I walked through the grass and set the flowers on her casket. I stepped back. It was raining and really shitty out. Eddie stood close and put his jacket around me.

I looked up at him. He took my hand and buried it in his. I was so cold and he was so warm. They lowered the coffin into the hole. I watched in silence as my sister was being lowered into the ground and out of my life. A few more tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the sleeve of Eddie's jacket. I didn't think he would mind.

I heard thunder. Good, the weather was as angry and as sad as I was. I squeezed Eddie's hand. It didn't make me feel much better. I started shivering, even though I was wearing Eddie's jacket. He put his arms around me. I think it was mostly for comfort over warmth, but it did both.

The second the service was over I walked to the car. Despite the fact it was raining and it was probably locked I went to it anyway. I tugged on the handle. Yep, I was right. Locked. I waited. Nothing was happening. I looked toward where I had just come from. Eddie, Jerome, Joy, and Mara were walking toward me.

"You ok?" Eddie asked.

I sniffled. "Yeah. Does anyone have a mirror?" I asked. Mara pulled one out of her purse.

"I don't know how you're feeling on the inside, but you look amazing." Joy commented. I looked in it to make sure my hair looked ok. To be honest I think I looked like a drowned rat.

I started weeping. I don't know what came over me, something just did.

"Baby, are you ok?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said through my hand. I got angry. "I'm fine!" I practically yelled. I started walking the other way a few feet, then stopped. I turned to face them. "I could always take risks, but Piper couldn't!" I yelled. "She never could!" I clenched my fists. "I'm so mad I don't know what to do! I wanna know why, I wanna know why Piper's life is over!" I yelled again. "I wanna know why that car crashed into her and how she deserved this! I wanna know why!"

I started walking again. "I was always prepared to go first. I was born 10 minutes before her I wanna know why I wasn't before her!" I turned around again. "I don't know if I can take this." I wept again. "I just wanna hit somebody so they feel as bad as I do! I wanna hit somebody hard!"

They didn't know what to do. "Here!" Mara said. "Hit this!" She pulled Jerome toward me. "Go ahead Patricia, slap him!"

"Are you crazy?" Jerome asked Mara.

"Slap him!" Mara said again.

"Are you drunk, Mara?!" Jerome yelled.

"Have you lost your mind?" Joy asked.

Mara ignored her and Jerome started struggling, but Mara didn't let him go. "We can make t-shirts that say, 'I hit Jerome Clarke'. Hit him!" Mara said again.

"Mara, enough." Eddie said.

Mara let go of Jerome and faced him. "Jerome, this is your chance to do something for your fellow man." Mara grabbed Jerome and put him in front of her. "Knock his lights out!" She yelled.

"Let go of me!" Jerome got free.

"Patricia you just missed the chance of a lifetime." Mara told me. We all exchanged looks, not sure what to do.

We all burst out laughing. Everyone except Jerome. Jerome gathered his thoughts and said, "Go to hell." Mara just ignored it and kept laughing. Jerome walked off.

"Jerome don't leave!" Joy said.

"Yeah, Jerome, I was just kidding." Mara yelled after him. He turned back a little, but just kept walking.

We all kept laughing. No one had ever done that for me before. To be honest, it was hilarious. I wiped away tears. Jerome had made me cry, the good type of tears.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After the reception we went back to Anubis House. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I lay down in my bed. Today had been so tiring. I closed my eyes. It was nice to get some rest.

When I woke it was 11. I went downstairs and into the living room. I didn't really want to sleep in my room. Tomorrow was Friday and I would go back to school Monday. I lay down on the couch. I rested my head against the arm. I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I hoped they wouldn't notice. Whoever it was walked toward the couch.

"Patricia?" I looked up. Eddie. Thank god.

"What?" I asked. He sat down next to me.

"You miss her now more than ever."

"No kidding, doofus." He grabbed my hand. "I don't know it's just…I feel like she didn't deserve this. I feel like it should've been me. She had so much more to live for." Eddie grabbed my hand.

He just sat in silence and let me vent. It was probably the smartest thing he could've done. And when I was finally finished (and it was a good half an hour later) he picked me up, took me into his bedroom, and laid down with me in his arms without saying a word.

And that's why I love him.


End file.
